lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Fate; The Bat, the Bird and the Spider
Synopsis One night, Alex has a very weird dream: He is walking down a road, with tall trees and flower beds on the side. He reaches a rather tall tree, two which there is attached a silver sign. Before he could read it, the scenery around him completely changes; he is now in a black forest, with decaying trees. Suddenly, he hears a shriek, and, turning around, he sees a giant bat flying at him. He quickly dodges, and the bat flies by him. Then he sees a large, silver hawk, heading straight for the bat. Alex thot that the two would fight, but they simply start circling each other, before flying down to a clearing. Then, another creature appears: a giant spider. The three creatures go to the center of the clearing, where a giant spider web was located, and in its center was a glowing white light. The beasts bowed to the web. Suddenly, Alex heard a sound from the forest, and saw the three creatures tense. As he looked in the forest, he saw six glowing red eyes, staring at him. Then a huge, black shape jumped at him, and he woke up, breathing heavily. Alex tells the others about his dream, but they dismiss it as just that: a dream. However, the very same day, as the heroes are traveling down a road, Alex notices that the road is identical to the one in his dream. He runs down it, until he reaches a forest, just like in his dream. The forest seems to be dying, as the leaves are brown, and many trees are falling over. However, San notices that behind the decaying trees, there were healthy, green ones, signaling the wood's rebirth. As the Heroes where looking at the forest, Alex suddenly feels something from the village nearby. After concentrating, he realizes that it was the same feeling he got from the Spirit King Beads. Deciding to investigate, he and his friends go to the town and, upon arriving, split up to cover more ground. A short fight commences, as the girls couldn’t decide on who to go with Alex, but San eventually won the argument. Cera, Rukia and Nadia where walking through town, when someone demanded that Nadia stop. Turning around, the girls were expecting a fight, but where surprised to see a boy, only slightly older than them, who was working with some blue threads. He asked Nadia not no move, and started weaving something. In mere minutes, the boy had woven a beautiful shirt and ankle guards just Nadia's size, greatly surprising the girl. The boy introduced himself as Ragno, and said she could keep them, free of charge, stating that they fit her very well, causing Nadia to blush. As she was trying on the ankle guards, Ragno noticed her Hanyo Bands, and got distracted for a second, but quickly regained his composure, and said goodbye to the girls, as he eyed them suspiciously. In another part of town, Bardrick and Ral had arrived at a bar, and stopped for a drink. There, Bardrick sees a beautiful redhead, dressed in a a very revealing outfit and decides to show Ral how to hit on girls. So he approaches the girl and begins to flirt with her. The girl immediately rejects him, saying she was not interested, and got up to leave. However, Bardrick subtly trips her, making her fall, and then catching her in his arms. The girl suddenly becomes angry and punches him into a wall next to the door, and then heads to the exit. Halfway there, she meet a scared Ral, who was looking at her with a scared expression. When she reached him, she lifted her hand... and patted his head, saying he was cute. Ral was at first confused, but got distracted by her boobs, and entered a fantasy, about him burying his face between them. When he woke up from the fantasy, the girl was gone, much to his disappointment. Unknown to him, she had seen Bardrick's Hanyo Band as she was leaving, and her eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Alex and San had reached the center of the town, and came upon a large tree. Next to it, stood a boy about Alex's age, with his left hand bandaged. Alex went to him and started talking about the importance of nature, and eventually introduced themselves. When asked about his arm, the boy, Kyle stated that it was burnt in a fire and that it was not a pretty picture to look at. Then, he started telling Alex about the village, and more exactly, about the Spirit that once leaved in the forest nearby. Just when Alex was about to ask for more details, a red-haired girl (the same one Bardrick tried hitting on) called Kyle, saying they needed to talk. Kyle says goodbye, and goes to the girl, calling her name (Tory), to which she nods in response. As Alex and San walked away, the girl asked Kyle if they were the ones. Kyle says he doesn't know. It is than revealed (through a flashback) that Kyle had seen Alex's Hanyo Band while they were shaking hands. Kyle than turns to Tory, saying that it was a high possibility they were, but there was only one way to test it. He then tells Tory to find Ragno, as it was time. Characters Introduced *'Kyle Sage' *'Tory' *'Ragno' Navigation Category:Chapters